


Ready, Set, Not Yet

by Strangexunusual



Category: Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Canon, Canon Universe, Demon Powers, Demons, F/M, Gen, Gift Fic, Gift Work, Haunted Houses, Haunting, Headcanon, Headcanon Accepted, Mischief, Multi, Oblivious, One Shot, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28754865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strangexunusual/pseuds/Strangexunusual
Summary: Back before their deaths, the Maitlands had been plagued by unusual occurrences. One can imagine who was behind said occurrences.
Relationships: Adam Maitland & Barbara Maitland, Adam Maitland/Barbara Maitland
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Ready, Set, Not Yet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jameson9101322](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jameson9101322/gifts).



It wasn't every day that either Barbara or Adam got the distinct feeling that something was amiss. It was usually cold spots in some of the most unusual rooms of the house for a cold spot to be, or the feeling that they were being watched. They tried not to think about it all that much often, choosing instead to distract themselves with their daily lives. 

But, these feelings became more frequent as the days went on, and Adam and Barbara started experiencing feelings of desperation any and every time they felt a blast of cold air or whenever the area they were in suddenly became cold. Again, they tried not to think about it that much. 

Months passed and the Maitlands started experiencing more than the frequency of cold spots and blasts of cold air. Objects they knew they had recently used would later be found in a location other than where they had left it, objects often fell when the Maitlands knew they were secure enough not to fall, and Adam could've sworn that he once found a book on model making open and laying face down on his side of the bed. 

Eventually, the Maitlands started finding everything that had been happening to be slightly amusing, despite being unaware of what was really going on. Often playing along with the strange occurrences, one of them would find fun in assuming the other had been the cause of whatever had happened and the other would say that they were nowhere near the location of the chaos when it happened. 

And one day, one afternoon of a day that had started out as any other, a rare chain of constant chaos occurred... 

Rubbing tiredly at her eyes and tying her blonde hair back in a neat high ponytail, Barbara entered the master bedroom. She frowned at the clear dent in the quilt on her and Adam's bed, silently wondering to herself as to how it kept on appearing there, in the exact same place, every day. She smoothed it out yet again, rolling her eyes in a silent annoyance. The day wasn't even over yet and this was the fourth time that slight dent had appeared in their quilt. And the thirty sixth time in just that week. 

She also seemed to notice that the bedsheets were slightly askew, despite her having made their bed that morning, hanging off of one side of the bed and looking a little messed up. It was almost as if they had been jumped on. She let out a short huff of annoyance, groaning as she, once again, made the bed. Hopefully it wouldn't be unmade again when she and Adam headed up to bed that night, like it had been every night the past few nights. 

Turning, she called out to Adam, "honey, have you been jumping on the bed again?!!" 

"No!" was his answering call, a wave of relief washing over Barbara. "I've been downstairs the whole time, like usual! I haven't been in our bedroom since early this morning!"

'That's strange,' she thought quietly to herself. 

Barbara went to leave the room, only stopping to look over her shoulder at her and Adam's bed. It hadn't been messed up in the minute she'd looked away from it. Hoping it would stay that way for at least until she and Adam retired to bed that night, she made her way back downstairs. 

The time on the clock situated above the entrance to the kitchen read five minutes after twelve in the afternoon and Barbara went to prepare lunch. Grabbing a couple frying pans out of one of the cupboards and turning on the hob to heat them up just a little, Barbara turned her attention away from the stove to grab a couple eggs from the fridge. In fact, she didn't even take notice that the frying pans had even caught aflame until the sound of the flames caused Adam to look up from what he was doing at the moment and let her know about it. Frantically, she placed the eggs she had gotten from the fridge to the side and went to turn the hob off before moving the two slightly burnt frying pans to the side and getting two new ones from out the cupboard, placing them on the stove and turning it on.

She turned her attention over to where the eggs she'd gotten out were or rather where they had previously been, staring at the now empty place with a look of confusion. 

"Where'd our eggs go?" she pondered out loud.

"Take a good guess," her husband said from his spot at the kitchen counter. 

Barbara whirled around to look directly at him, failing to hold back a giggle at the sight of the two eggs cracked and in his hair. He sounded unamused, but there was the slightness of a small smile creeping across his face as he, too, failed to hold back a giggle.

Barbara noticed some of the egg yolk dripping down the side of her husband's face and grabbed a wet cloth, cleaning it up.

"What about the egg yolk in my hair?!" Adam complained playfully. "Aren't you going to do something about that?" 

"I think you look handsome with egg yolk in your hair, Adam, hon," Barbara replied ever so slyly, pecking her husband on the lips and turning her attention back tothe two replacement frying pans set on the stove at the slightest sound of sizzling coming from them. "I don't remember grabbing two more eggs out of the fridge and cracking them open... did you hear anything?" 

Adam scratched his head out of confusion. "Not that I know of... why?" 

Creaking noises sounded from behind them, Barbara quickly turning the stove off as she and Adam turned their attention over towards the wooden floor of the living room. Noticing that there wasn't anything that could've provided as a sort-of source to the creaking, Adam and Barbara shrugged in unison and turned their attention back over towards the stove, Barbara staring at it in confusion and wondering how a stove that had been turned off could even catch on fire in the first place. 

The sound of gravelly, gruff laughter, unheard by the Maitlands as they prepared the rest of their lunches for the day and sat down at the kitchen table, sounded throughout the entirety of the house.


End file.
